Finding fuel sources for engines and other machines running off of combustible fuels continues to be a problem of economic concern. In recent years, there has been increased focus on the use of renewable energy sources in power generation processes. One particular source of biofuel is biomass, a general term that refers to materials derived from living plants and generated by photosynthesis, such as wood, forest byproducts, and other cellulosic materials (although there has also been significant interest in algal biomass as well). However, there are challenges associated with converting biomass into higher grade fuels. For example, the physical density of lignocelluloses (such as wood) can make penetration of the biomass structure with chemicals difficult. In addition, although a variety of fuels can be produced from biomass resources (such as ethanol, methanol, and vegetable oil) these fuels require either new distribution technologies and/or combustion technologies appropriate for their characteristics.
While advancements have been made in converting various biomasses into a biodiesel type fuel, a need still exists for a method of producing higher grade fuel from a biomass.